Andromeda's Tale
by Gothickitsune2009
Summary: This is a story concerning most of the character's of Once Upon a Time. However, since it contains many OCs, it is a different twist on the tale the writers of that show have given us. This story follows the life of Rumplestiltskin's second child, Andromeda and her adventures. From family, to love, and to power. Andromeda is one interesting woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As you read Andromeda's Tale, please constantly remember that this story contains fictional worlds, societies, story lines, characters, and no relation to our common day society. This story may seem to get very, VERY, VERY weird to you and bizarre but please I must insist, don't murder the author. If you don't like it or if it gets too weird for you, you can stop reading. I won't mind. I wrote this for fun and because I love this show and it's characters. Now without further adieu, let us begin our story.**

Andromeda was not happy with her father's choice of apprentice. Regina was annoying, lazy, and a wimp. Daddy was never going to get through to her. Andromeda's father was Rumpelstiltskin, or The Dark One, as he was known throughout the realm of the enchanted forest.

Andromeda, the Dark One's daughter was a gorgeous 8 year old girl with long vibrant pink colored hair. She had pale flawless skin and crimson red eyes. All of the realm knew how much the Dark One loved his only daughter. Everyone also knew how spoiled she was. The whole realm feared Rumpelstiltskin, but they feared Andromeda more because they knew how much she meant to her father. She was like the beloved princess of a dark and evil king.

However, despite everyone's beliefs about her, Andromeda had a good heart. However, she could be domineering and powerful in her own right. She did not take crap from anyone and quickly could form strong opinions about people on first meeting them. First impressions were important to her like names and deals were to her father.

This is why she hated Regina so much. Regina was the daughter of a woman named Cora and a Prince named Henry. Regina had just married King Leopold and was now a Queen. Andromeda thought that Regina was not deserving of this title at all. Shortly before the wedding, Regina had called on Andromeda's father. Regina wanted a way to get rid of her mother. For some reason, Rumple made a deal with Regina. Now when Andromeda's dad makes one of his infamous deals, he always wants something in return. Rumple simply told Regina that someday she would do him favor; whatever favor that might be. Rumple had given Regina a mirror to push Cora into to send her to another realm. So, on Regina's wedding day, she did just that. Cora, unbeknownst to everyone, except perhaps The Dark family, had been sent to a place called Wonderland. Later, Regina had gone to return Cora's spell book to its true owner, Rumple.

 _"Leaving are we?" said Rumple as he stopped Regina while she was traveling on the outskirts of the kingdom. "That was always the plan," said Regina, dismounting her horse. Regina pulled out the spell book, "Here, a gift. I don't want it." "Uh, can't be a gift, it was mine to start with," joked Rumple. "BEFORE ya go! Answer me this, how did it feel?" "I love my mother..." replied Regina. "That's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel, to use magic?" Rumple asked. "It doesn't matter, I will never use it again." replied Regina. "Why not?" Rumple inquired. "BECAUSE I LOVED IT!" Regina said in a shamed tone. Rumple giggled. "You've discovered who you are! You can do so much now…"Rumple said as he looked Regina over, "if you let me show ya how!" "Through magic…?" gasped Regina. "Through many things" replied Rumple. "And what do you get out of it?" asked Regina. "Someday, you'll do something for me. Let me guide you." Rumple handed Regina the book. Regina put her hand on it as if to take it back, "And I won't become like her?" she queried. "THAT dearie, is entirely up to YOU" remarked Rumple. Regina took the book and looked him over._

So now here we are. Rumpelstiltskin has been training Regina for a few weeks now, while Andromeda's loathing of the woman gets more intense. Rumple senses his daughter's distress but doesn't pay it much thought.

"She won't be here for long, Andrea darling," he assured, "This is just something that I must do. I must train her because the cards have something much more in store for us, if I do." That was all he ever said on the matter whenever she brought it up. No matter how she prodded, he was always mum on what exactly was in store, or what he was REALLY up to.

Andrea was not stupid however. She had SOME inkling of what her father was doing. You see, the Dark One has been around for centuries. With that being said, Rumple was not always the Dark One. Many years before he had Andromeda, Rumple was married to a woman named Mila. Mila was Rumple's first wife. After her, he never married again. Mila had been cruel to Rumple, from what her father had told her. Rumple had told Andrea that he had been drafted to fight in the ogre war. A seer he met had told him that Mila and he were going to have a child. However his actions on the battlefield, would leave his child fatherless. He told Andrea that he injured himself so he could return home to his family. Once he had gone home, he tried to explain to Mila that he had done it all to be with his family. Mila had turned on him and called him a coward.

Andrea had been told not to repeat this story to anyone else. She obeyed her father because she loved him, and hated Mila for breaking her father's heart. From what she knew of her father, he was definitely not a coward! Who was this woman to call him that after he risked so much to be with his family? If anything happened to her father, Andrea would be lost. He was her whole world, she was only 8 years old!

Her father had continued his tale by telling her that Mila cheated on him with a pirate named Killian. One night he went to a tavern, where he found Mila drinking and gambling with Killian and his men. He had begged Mila to come home to him and Baelfire, their son. She did for a while, but eventually ran off with Killian. He said at that moment he did not have the means to go and try to get her again. So he returned to Baelfire at home. He then told Andrea how after many years, he obtained the Dark One's dagger and gained the power of the Dark One to help protect his son. Through some unfortunate events however (Andrea has never been able to get her father to explain these events), Bae got sent to another realm and Rumple has ever since been looking for a way to find Bae.

Andrea assumed that whatever Regina's true purpose was to her father, it had to do with finding Bae. So she put up with the wench as best she could.

Wait a minute. Andromeda has a brother? So does that mean Mila was her mother as well? No, no, no. Let's set this straight. Many, many years after he lost Mila and Bae, Rumpelstiltskin happened to find himself in a far off part of the Enchanted Forest called Nysa. Here nymphs would frolic, and gods and goddesses would spend off time from their busy lives. He had had a business deal with one of the nymphs and while he was there he met a goddess by the name of Celestia.

Celestia, in her human form was a tall beauty. She was dressed in a gorgeous white and gold dress and had her multi-colored hair cascading in ripples down her back. One of the first things anyone ever noticed about Celestia was her striking eyes. Her irises were white and her pupils red. The next thing they noticed was how voluptuous and curvy she was. She was every man's dream of a beautiful woman. She and Aphrodite constantly competed against one another. Celestia was a ruling goddess and ruled over many realms. The enchanted forest was not one of them, she had just come to Nysa for a little visit. As Rumple finished up his deal with the nymph, he was heading out of Nysa when Celestia crossed his path.

"Well hello there Dark One, leaving already are we?" Celestia purred. Celestia, even though not a ruler over the Enchanted Forrest, had heard tales from fellow gods about the infamous Dark One and how powerful and ruthless he was. The power and ruthlessness had perked Celestia's interest. She had over the eons grown tired of her many suitors and wanted some new fellow to play with. She had come to Nysa to try and see if she could catch the fly in her web.

"Yes, yes dearie. I am done here and am on a strict time schedule, I must be on my way" snipped Rumple. He blandly brushed her aside. Celestia's eyes widened. Who was this man who dared push her aside? Celestia who's beauty and seductiveness rivaled Aphrodite? "Now I MUST make him mine" she thought. She grasped him by the arm and their eyes met. "Are you certain you must leave? I am sure whatever you had planned most certainly," Celestia ran her fingers through Rumple's hair and down his chest, "can wait." Rumpelstiltskin suddenly had a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes softened. "Well…well..I…suppose." Whatever this goddess wanted, Rumple decided, it would probably be best not to deny her. He was powerful, but he knew he was nowhere near able to rival the gods.

Slowly, Celestia turned Rumple around and backed him deeper into the forest. They came upon a little thicket with fairy lights, low trees, and a babbling brook. Rumple's eyes had a blank look like he was under a thrall. Celestia had hungered for Rumple for a while and was ready to pounce. Rumple however still had some sense about him and was thinking quickly. "Now, my lady I realize that I may be, what's the term…unattached? But I am not really all that interested in what…."

"Oh please. Not interested? Really? Are you sure?" Celestia coyly asked. Interrupting his babble, she backed him up to a tree and pressed her body into him. He felt her large breasts slide up against his chest and her thin arms slide around his back. Rumple tried to think straight and freeze her with magic.

"Can we at least discuss these matters first, my lady?" he requested. Celestia easily broke free of his magic and Rumple realized he would not be able to stop her by those means.

"Talk? Why talk? Why waste energy making words with our mouths when we can do something much more….." Celestia stopped talking and pressed her full lips against Rumple's.

For a minute Rumple gave in as Celestia pressed her tongue against his mouth and forced it open. Rumple started to deepen the kiss further. He slid his hands down her waste and then put one in her hair entangling his fingers. Then he opened his eyes, regained himself, and broke the kiss. He pushed her off of him.

"Now see here madam," he walked away from her, "before we go any further, let us discuss the matter of what is going to happen. I am a man in the market of making deals. Do you honestly think I am just going to stand here and let you have your way with me?" Rumple actually had been enjoying their physical contact and was more joking around than serious. He REALLY did not have any pressing matters to attend to and he had been very lonely recently. A good fooling around may be just what he needed. So if he was going to screw someone, why not a goddess? Come on, could he really do better? No.

Celestia folded her arms under her chest so that her assets were more prominent. "Discuss what?" she said tensely as she shook out her long hair. "I am a goddess who has picked you, mortal, as my lover. You should consider yourself one of the luckiest men alive."

Rumple smiled coyly, "Oh I do madam, however I may correct you in the fact that I am indeed immortal. There is no known way to kill me. I also know of my luck that a goddess has chosen me. HOWEVER! I know of you Celestia. You are a fertility goddess among the other talents you specialize in. Which means, it is very likely that should we continue you will conceive, and I am in no position or want at the moment to be a father. So unless you have some miraculous way of preventing yourself from becoming in such a state, I suggest we end this now." With that Rumple began to walk off.

"It would not necessarily be of a concern to you if I conceived" replied Celestia coolly.

"Excuse me?" said Rumple.

"Any child I bear will be mine and mine alone unless you wish otherwise," she explained, "No strings attached for you, unless you wish to be in the child's life. You like making deals, Dark One. Why not make a deal where we both receive pleasure and iron out any consequences that may become of that pleasure?" Celestia began to walk towards him again suggestively.

"I know why you don't want to be a father, Rumpelstiltskin. You are already a father who failed. Believe me if you will, when I say to you, this child could possibly be your redemption at the same time you are still searching for the one you failed." She gazed at Rumple through slitted eyes. "I will be more than happy to come up with…some sort of agreement. I grow impatient with this chatter so let us make haste," she said.

Rumple within the last few seconds had gone from being angry to being taken aback. "Fine" he said stiffly.

So Celestia and Rumpelstiltskin agreed upon a deal. They would engage upon sexual activity, however should a child come of that activity, the actions would be as follows: The child will stay with its mother until its 3rd birthday. On that day the mother will take it to its father for a 6 month visit. During those 6 months, the father will decide whether he wishes to be in the child's life. If he chooses to act as a parent, the child will be able to stay with him in the Enchanted Forest. If otherwise, the child will remain with its mother on Mount Olympus. The child of course will be a demigod, half god and half human. This also will need to be taken into extreme consideration.

Once the deal was signed and sealed, Celestia and Rumpelstiltskin made love to one another.

So this brings us back to the present. Andromeda is the second child of Rumpelstiltskin. Also as seeing she is living with him at 8 years old, Rumpelstiltskin decided to keep his daughter. Andromeda and Celestia still have contact, but for the most part, Rumple is her parent and guardian. As stated in the deal that was made, Andromeda is half god and half human. This would explain her pink hair and red eyes.

Now let's continue from the beginning of the chapter…..


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda was walking through the forest one day. Her father had taken Regina into the forest for one of their lessons and Andrea wanted to be nosey and see how it was going. "Regina is probably making a fool out of herself as usual," Andrea muttered to herself. She came upon a clearing in the woods and saw her father and Regina standing in front of a beautiful black unicorn.

 _The unicorn was rearing up on its hind legs and neighing as if it was frightened. "Now show me what you've learned," Rumple said as he looked at Regina, "Immobilize it." Regina thrust out her hands and the unicorn froze in midair, a blue essence of magic surrounding it. '_ Beginner's luck!' thought Andrea as she hid behind a large boulder and some bushes. Rumple let out a high pitched giggle _. "There I did it!" exclaimed Regina in delight. "Excellent work my apprentice, now there's just one last, tiny, tiny, teeny little detail," Rumple said with a mischievous grin, "Take its heart!" Regina looked at him in shock. "Like what my mother did to….." "OH! To your true love. Indeed. Then you already know how it's done!" said Rumple with a smile. Regina looked uncertainly at the unicorn and walked slowly towards it. "Gentle," said Rumple as Regina started to reach out her hand, "If you do it right, no harm will befall it; unless of course, you will it." Regina looked up in anguish and fear at the unicorn. She gasped and jerked her hand back. "I can't! It's innocent."_ Andrea delved into muffled giggles, "What a wuss" she whispered. Rumple cocked his head as if he heard something, but then turned back to Regina. _"NOTHING, is innocent," spat Rumple._

"Andromeda! So glad to see you here my dear! How about you show the 'wuss' here how it's done!" Andromeda jumped, realizing she had been found out. She slowly came out of her hiding place. Then she saw the shocked expression on Regina's face, and her composure became snobbish instead of shy. "I would be happy to daddy!" said Andrea as she shook out her long flowing pink hair. Rumple was for a moment painfully reminded of another beautiful woman with long multi-colored hair. "Shame she takes after her mother," he thought. Andrea winked at her father and Regina as she strutted right up to the unicorn. She immaturely looked back at Regina and made a funny face at her. She then looked the unicorn right in the eyes and yanked its heart out. Andrea turned around and started tossing the heart up in the air and catching it, Regina wincing at every toss. "See?" Andrea said in a babying tone, "Not so hard is it?" Andrea turned around and put it back into the unicorn, then slinked past Regina. Regina with a look of embarrassment and annoyance on her face mumbled, "Brat!" under her breath. Andrea winked at her again.

 _Rumple smiled and then marched himself up to the unicorn and took the heart back out while giggling. Regina watched in horror as the unicorn unfroze and faltered to the ground. He sighed while holding the beating heart, "Now, it belongs to me." Regina looked at the twitching unicorn, "You see," said Rumple, "when you take a heart, it becomes enchanted. Stronger than a normal heart. You're not hurting the beast. You're controlling it. Now, show me you know what to do with that power." He tossed the heart to Regina._ Andrea snorted from where she was sitting atop the boulder. "Yeah right," she laughed. Regina shot an angry glare at her, "If you don't shut your little….." "That's quite enough darling. May I continue with my lesson, or do I need to snap you back home?" said Rumple with a coy smile. Andrea mimicked zipping her lip and smiled. "Great," said Rumple. He looked back at Regina. _"Now, kill it." "What?!" gasped Regina. "You've seen it done. Now do it yourself. SHOW me you can take the next step in your training, CRUSH it," said Rumple. Regina looked carefully down at the heart in her hands. She started to squeeze it while the unicorn gasped and neighed pitifully. Regina started to shake her head and look upset and stopped. The unicorn stood back up. "Dearie, dearie, dearie, and I had such high hopes."_ Andrea suppressed a laugh, "I don't know why….." she thought. Her father thought so much of this idiot woman. _"I didn't sign up to kill unicorns," said Regina. "Magic is power! Until you can take power, you're not learning anything," snapped Rumple. "Do you want me to teach you or not?" "Yes!" exclaimed Regina. "Then there's one simple question for you to ponder," said Rumple. "I'll tell you anything," said Regina. Rumple laughed, "I don't need the answer. You do!" "What's holding you back?"_ Andrea watched the twisted expression on Regina's face with mild interest.

The next day, Andrea was in the library with her father and Regina. Her father was spinning at his wheel, something he loved to do and said helped him think. Andrea was flipping through some books on the shelves, and Regina was messing with some potion making things on the table. All of a sudden Regina cleared her throat and Andrea turned around. _Regina was looking at Rumple and said, "Are you ready to begin?" Rumple smiled, "Oh, I've been ready. The question is, are you?" Regina looked blank for a moment then replied, "Yes, I am." Rumple stopped spinning and turned around and slapped his hands on his knees. "Tell me why you're really here."_ Andrea looked from her father to Regina like she was watching a game of catch. _"For power, for….," started Regina. Rumple pointed hastily at Regina, "STOP wasting my time."_ Andrea nodded very fast and coyly toward Regina. _"What is it you want? Come on. You've done all your soul searching," Rumple stood up, "Now, tell me," he said walking towards her. "Can you teach me how to use magic to bring back the dead?" exclaimed Regina._ Andrea slapped her palm to her face. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her books in a huff. Daddy can sort her out. _"That's what this is about? The STABLE boy?" sneered Rumple. "I want true happiness," sighed Regina. "Then find it elsewhere, dearie. Magic can do much, but not that!" exclaimed Rumple._ Andrea nodded her head very fast. _"Dead is dead." Regina leaned up against the table with a defeated look, "Then I am lost," she sighed. "And I've had my time wasted. I'm sorry, but, uh, transcending death is beyond even my reach," said Rumple with a wink._

 _"I thought nothing was beyond your reach,"_ said a masculine voice. Andrea dropped her book and turned around so fast it was a wonder she didn't fall over. Standing in the doorway was a tall boy with short black hair, wearing a long black coat and a crimson red duvet. It was Jefferson, the boy she was in love with. She had met Jefferson about two years ago when her father started using his traveling services to collect certain objects he needed from other realms. The only issue was that Jefferson was 10 years older than her. He was a constant subject in Andrea's letters to her mother. She always gushed about how handsome and charming the 18 year old was and how she wished they could be in a relationship together. She knew Jefferson had similar feelings about her, but as he did not want to upset the Dark One, he did not act upon those feelings. Her mother had always told Andrea that, age may not be an issue in the realm of the Gods, but it was the custom in the land she lived in with her father. Jefferson was an adult and Andrea a child. In the realm of the Enchanted Forest, they would have to keep their feelings quiet, that is, if Andrea wanted to stay there. Which Andrea did, she did not want to leave her father and she most defiantly knew Jefferson could not join her if she went to live with her mother. Mortals were not permitted to live on Mount Olympus.

Jefferson met Andrea's eyes when he heard the book hit the floor. She smiled at him in a flirtatious manner. Jefferson looked over at Rumple and cleared his throat. Andrea looked hastily at her father. He was looking at her suspiciously, so she bent down and picked up her book, turned around and started flipping through it again. It was hard for Jefferson to keep his eyes off the Dark One's daughter. She may be only 8 years old, but her body was already beginning to fill out a little. She had curves to her hips, a nice, cute butt, and he could see her small developing breasts in the tight outfit she was wearing, what little outfit she had on. He had to keep mentally pinching himself as a reminder to how old she was and who her father was.

Rumple, on the other hand was no fool, he knew there was something going on between his daughter and Jefferson. He could, after all, sense these things and somewhat see the future. He could tell that these two had a potential for true love. This thought excited Rumple, at the same time, it worried him. Andromeda was his only daughter whom he loved with all his heart. Besides Bae, she was the only thing he loved other than himself and his power. The thought of her one day being tied to another man, let alone a man who was 10 years her senior, agitated him to no bounds. However, for the happiness of his daughter he kept quiet of the matter and just dared them to try anything at this point in time. This excited Rumple as well, as he knew true love was the most powerful magic in the world. Jefferson and his own daughter could possibly have it! But he knew he needed to wait. He really hated the thought of using his daughter for such things.

 _"Ah," said Rumple, trying to bring back a business like conversation. "Busy? Should I….?" remarked Jefferson. "No, no, nothing important going on here." Regina looked over at Jefferson with a confused expression. Rumple gestured for Jefferson to come towards him from across the room. "Rumpelstiltskin…" Regina began. "Ignore her," said Rumple._ Andrea put her book back on the shelf slowly and moved towards the stair railing. She slowly leaned up against it and bit her lip as she gazed at Jefferson and her father. Why WAS Jefferson here? "I got what you wanted," said Jefferson in a knowing sort of tone. He pulled out a crystalline ball and held it out for Rumple to examine. Rumple looked at it and then asked, "What about the slippers?" "Oh. Couldn't find them. Heard talk they've already been moved to another land," said Jefferson. Andrea looked from Jefferson to her father. A ball? Slippers? What on earth was her father looking for? "That's what I needed to get to that other land," said Rumple. 'OOOH' thought Andrea. All of a sudden there was a clattering sound as Regina knocked over some glass bottles. Andrea threw a disgusted and impatient look at her. "Well, come with me in my hat. I'm sure we can work something out," suggested Jefferson. "No, no, your hat only transports between magical realms. I need to get to a land without magic." Andrea had no idea what her father was talking about, but she assumed it concerned finding Bae. She wished she could go traveling with Jefferson, but she knew her father would not allow it. "Why would anyone want that?" asked Jefferson. "My business," replied Rumple slyly. Jefferson sighed, looked at Andrea, then back to Rumple, "You want the ball or not?" Rumple looked at it for a minute, twiddling his fingers, "Mmmmm…..yes." Rumple took the ball from Jefferson and then said, "Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate." 'I wish he could help himself to me' Andrea thought biting her lip again. Andrea then shook her head as if to banish the thought. She watched Jefferson walk over to the pile of gold next to the spinning wheel. Rumple walked towards Regina. "Oh, and you," Andrea spun her head around to look at her father and Regina, Regina looked up at Rumple and smiled expectantly, "you can let yourself out. Our work is done!" The smile vanished quickly from Regina's face, "Wait, so that's it? You're not going to teach me anymore?" "Thank Gods!" Andrea sighed. Rumple shot her a look and Andrea looked hastily over at Jefferson then walked over to where he was. "So long as you harbor foolish notions of bringing back the dead," said Rumple, "so long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future. Teaching you is a waste of time." "I could have told you that…" Andrea muttered. "One day that sass may get you in trouble young lady," said Rumple giving a coy look at his daughter, and walked down stairs. "He says that," Andrea said towards Jefferson, "but really, he finds me irresistibly adorable." Andrea grinned. Jefferson chuckled at her. Regina looked at the pair in confusion as they beamed at each other. Then all of a sudden there came a voice from downstairs, "ANDROMEDA! I NEED YOU WITH ME PLEASE!" It was Rumple. Andrea sighed and looked at Jefferson, "Best go see what he wants." Regina watched Andrea go down the staircase then looked down in anguish. Jefferson watched her for a minute then walked right up behind her and said, "PARDON me," Regina jumped, "for eavesdropping, but I think you need to look elsewhere for assistance." "What do you know about it?" inquired Regina. "I hear things. Jefferson's the name, and I'm a man who travels and sees much. And I know the man who can do what you want." At this moment, Andrea had completed the task her father had wanted and was sitting right under the landing of the stairs listening intently. "Bring back the dead," said Jefferson. 'What?' thought Andrea, there is no way to do that she thought. Her father had just said…. "He's, um, you might say…..a wizard. I can bring him to you." "At what price?" inquired Regina. "Always a price, indeed. So here's mine. Like I said, I'm a man of travels, and I've made many enemies along the way. And I'd like a royal passport, so I can have free reign to traverse your kingdom." Jefferson looked at Regina expectantly. "How would I do that?" said Regina, confused. Jefferson's eyes widened and he inhaled deeply, "Well, you're the Queen…..aren't you?" 'MY GOD IS SHE REALLY THAT STUPID? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' Andrea thought.

Regina smiled deeply, "That's right I am." Andrea face palmed once again. "And this wizard…" said Regina, "can he really bring someone back from the dead?" "Well, if he can't, no one can." replied Jefferson. Jefferson went to grab his bag of gold and started towards the stairs. Andrea sensing him coming, quickly scrambled out the front door and into the gardens. As Jefferson himself came out of the castle, Andrea grabbed him into the garden with her, out of sight of any of the windows. Of course, her father would probably still be aware they were together out there, but at the moment she did not care. Jefferson looked at her with a surprised expression. "What's the matter?" he said to her with concern. "What is going on? I know you and Daddy are conspiring against Regina and I want in! If you two are taking her down I want a part in it!" said Andrea eagerly with a crazed grin on her face. Jefferson chuckled again and looked at her with admiration. He squatted down to her level and stroked her cheek. She was just so adorable and beautiful. He knew from the moment he first saw her that he loved her. If only he could tell her. "Andrea, sweetheart, if your father has not confided in you what the plan is, then I most definitely cannot, it is not my place." "Please tell me, he won't know." "Oh yes he will, I have a feeling he already knows about US. If I tell you the plan, how do you think he would react then?" Jefferson scoffed. Andrea sighed and kicked the dirt. 'Gods, she is so darn cute when she's frustrated.' Jefferson thought. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead then cupped her small face in his hands. "Don't worry, love. Just trust in your father. Whatever he has in store for Regina is what is best for you, and for all of us. Don't ask questions that you have no business asking." Andrea looked at him skeptically, "You know, sometimes I don't know whether you are treating me like a child or like an adult." Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Well technically, sweetheart, you ARE a child. But don't worry you mean so much more to me than that." Jefferson exhaled deeply and stood up. "I really need to get going…" Andrea gave him a tortured look, begging him not to, "Don't worry we will see each other again soon." He gave her another quick peck on the head and then walked out of the garden. Andrea remained standing there, a bit confused.

Several days passed since the incident with Jefferson. Her father had been in and out of the Dark Fortress consistently. He still would not tell her what in Hades was going on. One morning he called to Andrea. "Andromeda, dearie, I was wondering if you would accompany me….erm…to finish up a business deal of mine." Andrea happy to be invited to accompany her father on one of his many journeys, hastily agreed. She went to go get dressed. She chose a slinky dress her mother had given her. It was deep velvet red with slits in the right places everywhere. It also stopped right above her knees in a loose way. She put bracelets on her wrists and an anklet on her ankle. She brushed out her hair and flipped it flirtatiously. She rarely went out with her father. When she rejoined her father in the foyer, he gave her a skeptical look, but said nothing about her attire. Unfortunately, he was used to her style of dress. After traveling a while, they arrived in an unfamiliar forest. She followed her father out of the carriage questioningly. They walked a bit deeper into the forest, until she heard voices. "Enough! I need to be taken home." This voice she did not recognize, but she could tell it was a man's voice. "Now! I have work to do and I believe our deal is done." "The deal isn't done until HE says it's done." Andrea recognized that voice, it was Jefferson. Her father looked back at her for a moment. "I see you dressed appropriately." He winked at her. Andrea looked at her father in shock. What was he implying? Did he actually approve of the inkling of a relationship between her and Jefferson? No….it was not possible. They walked into a clearing where Jefferson was standing with another man dressed in a straight looking brown suit. "Now, now, patience, please," said Rumple, "Our transaction is nearly complete." Andrea leaned up against a tree and folded her arms. She raised an eyebrow at Jefferson and he winked at her. "And are you satisfied with the results?" said the man in the brown suit. "She did seem rather…heartbroken," sneered Rumple. "She is," said the man as he cleared his throat, "She bought my failure." "You should've seen her tears" chimed in Jefferson. Andrea blinked at him. "I've seen the aftermath. Impressive," said Rumple. Jefferson took out a glowing box. "Now, my property?" said the man. "Yeah, here it is," Jefferson said as he handed the man the box. "You'll excuse me if I check?" The man squatted down and opened the box.

He looked inside the box, and saw a beating glowing heart. 'Whose heart is that?' wondered Andrea. She was so confused. He then closed the box and looked up at Rumple and Jefferson. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." "Oh, the pleasure was mine. Thanks to your efforts, I've made my monster. Now I do hope you'll be able to make yours?" said Rumple. The man stood up, "I'm not making a monster," he said. "Sure you're not," said Rumple smartly, "Good luck!" "If these hearts are as strong as you say, I won't need luck," said the man. "Oh, just magic," said Rumple. "No," said the man smartly, "What I'm going to accomplish goes far beyond magic." "And yet," said Rumple, "You need a magical heart to do it." "So small minded," said the man, "I need my powers to transcend the limitations of your magic." Andrea looked at the man with shock on her face. 'What in the name of the Gods was this man talking about? "This must be quite a land you hail from, if you think your abilities are more, powerful," said Rumple. "They are," said the man. "Care to wager? I suspect someday, you'll see it my way," Rumple grinned. "I doubt it. Now, may we go?" said Viktor. Jefferson then motioned towards Andrea to come to him. She looked at her father and he nodded. She slinked over to Jefferson and he put her on his knee. The man looked taken aback at the beautiful girl. He had not noticed her being there, and she really was….gorgeous. Perhaps too gorgeous for how young she looked. Rumple noticed his quizzical stare. "This is my only daughter Viktor, Andromeda. I brought her along because Jefferson had needed to give her something. She is 8 years old by the way." Rumple smirked at the doctor and he coughed, "Oh! I…erm…" Viktor flustered, "delighted to meet you…erm." Andrea scoffed at him and rolled her eyes then looked at Jefferson. "You need to give me something?" Jefferson looked at her lovingly and nodded. He handed her a folded up piece of parchment. He then whispered to her privately, "No matter where I go, or what the future may hold, please know that I DO love you." Andrea turned to look at him and turned beet red. Her father coughed and acted like he wasn't paying attention. Andrea nodded, and Jefferson knew that she felt the same. Jefferson looked up at Rumple. Rumple looked at Viktor, then nodded at Jefferson. Jefferson gave Andrea a quick peck on the cheek then helped her off his knee. He stood up and took off his hat. Rumple looked at Viktor and said, "Careful, dearie, just remember. Whatever it is you traffic in, it comes with a price." As Rumple spoke, Jefferson tossed his hat on the ground and it became a portal. Andrea scurried up to stand next to her father. "We'll see!" said Viktor. Jefferson and Viktor jumped into the portal. After the portal closed, Rumple turned to look at his daughter. She had the most dumbfounded expression on her face as she clutched the piece of parchment Jefferson had given her to her chest. She then looked questioningly up at her father. "Don't worry I shall explain everything on the way home dearie."


End file.
